


some people say love (i say there’s more)

by tongham



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongham/pseuds/tongham
Summary: “you know i believe that everything happens for a reason, even the bad stuff. you may be thrown off-course but the alternative is going to lead you to better things, wonjin.”
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	some people say love (i say there’s more)

**Author's Note:**

> everything i write these days is so short *cries* but at least i do be writing happy moguham endings... angst is tempting but that’s for another day lol. there’s something about these two (the way they’ve always been together T__T) that gets me going on that established relationship/domestic fluff train, they are,,, cute.
> 
> title from beautiful feeling by day6.

jungmo wearily walks out of his bedroom, to the common area of his apartment and the sight of his very alert and  _ very _ caffeinated boyfriend. “good morning.”

unfocused eyes falling on the source of the sound, wonjin smiles softly. “good morning, darling. sleep well?”

jungmo nods silently, sliding into the chair next to the younger boy. “why are you up so early?”

wonjin scoffs as if jungmo is supposed to know something and the taller man’s brows furrow in confusion. “stanford makes their decision today.”

a small  _ ah _ escapes his lips as he nods again – one year his junior, wonjin is wrapping up his undergraduate studies, ambitious engineering sights set abroad. “right.” jungmo wraps his hands around the second cup wonjin prepared for the warmth, freshly-brewed.

the young couple strike up small talk on other subjects – the weather and family happenings and amicable debate on which restaurant is most important to their relationship and therefore should host their upcoming anniversary, jungmo embracing the responsibility of distracting his lover from his current anxieties.

the  _ ping _ from wonjin’s laptop echoes through the small living space and he flinches at the noise, eyes rapidly fixating away from jungmo. the elder watches his face closely, knowing his boyfriend wears his heart on his sleeve and won’t hide his emotions.

when wonjin’s excitement quickly fizzles out, jungmo understands immediately – swiftly pushing his chair back, plucking wonjin out of his own, and taking him in his arms all in the same moment. he rubs a hand at the back of his head, ruffling the shorter man’s hair as he murmurs sweet nothings close to his ear.

they stand there for a long moment, wonjin’s arms eventually looping around his lover’s torso in reciprocation. jungmo’s voice rises above a whisper to deliver more direct comfort. “please don’t beat yourself up over this. you still applied to other schools, right? and if you really wanna go to stanford, there’s always next year.” jungmo pauses briefly, thinking. wonjin doesn’t cut in. “i like the idea of you taking a break, you’ve been studying yourself to death since the day i met you.”

jungmo feels wonjin smile softly against his cheek, no doubt remembering their chance encounter in the library at their common alma mater. jungmo hasn’t forgotten either. “i guess you’re right,” wonjin mumbles finally, dejection still clear in his voice.

jungmo’s brow furrows in worry, still unsatisfied with his work. “you know i believe that everything happens for a reason, even the bad stuff. you may be thrown off-course but the alternative is going to lead you to better things, wonjin.”

“thank you, jungmo,” wonjin mumbles, burying his face deep in jungmo’s neck and the tall male chuckles softly, affectionately petting his hair.

“don’t worry about it. now let me make you a proper breakfast.” unwrapping wonjin’s arms from his waist, jungmo leaves a sweet kiss to his cheek before regretfully turning away to the kitchen.

  
  


“do you feel any better now?” jungmo asks after wonjin’s plate is cleared of any evidence of scrambled eggs.

wonjin grimaces. “no, you burnt them again. can we go drinking tonight?”

jungmo laughs, loud and short. “won’t that just make you feel worse?”

wonjin shrugs. “it’ll make me feel something else.”

after a moment of weighing the risks, jungmo nods in accordance. he prefers drunk wonjin to sad wonjin – drunk wonjin doesn’t shatter his heart like this. jungmo doesn’t advocate for alcoholism but just a little will be alright, so long as he watches over wonjin closely as he slowly returns to the signature affections jungmo’s starting to miss. “before that, we should actually go out today.”

“for what? to celebrate my rejection from graduate school?” wonjin says flatly, exhaling a strained laugh until jungmo glares at him, dead-serious.

“don’t talk like that. we don’t need a reason, the reason is that i love you and i want to see you happy again.” timed with his confession, jungmo smoothly slides his palm in wonjin’s, fingers intertwining naturally. he smiles wide when he successfully tinges wonjin’s cheeks a pretty shade of pink. “gorgeous. i’ll go shower first, get ready.”

  
  


“jungmo!”

the called boy peeks his head around the doorframe, meeting eyes with the confused expression of his lover. “yes?”

“can we match today?” wonjin asks, eyes blinking innocently and jungmo can’t bear to argue like he typically would with a proposal so cheesy.

“of course. is this alright?”

wonjin scans jungmo’s original outfit for a moment, hangers shuffling in his closet as he moves them absently. “perfect.”

jungmo grins back and hugs wonjin briefly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “come out when you’re ready, i’ll gather our things.”

“hey, come back!” wonjin shouts and jungmo, the fool that he is, quickly pivots to find wonjin right where he is. with a second, proper kiss on the lips, wonjin smiles. “okay. good.”

  
  


“i love winter,” wonjin sighs contentedly, hot cocoa in hand as he observes the festive city streets by jungmo’s side.

“i know,” replies jungmo smugly and wonjin delivers a light jab of his elbow to the taller male’s ribs.

“i guess it doesn’t really matter if we’re matching, huh? it’s so cold,” wonjin thinks aloud with a short laugh, neck straining to catch a glimpse of everything.

“nope,” jungmo responds with a short pop, “but so long as it matters to you.”

they walk in a comfortable silence for quite some time, enjoying each other’s company and the peace it brings, jungmo giving wonjin the time and space to reflect on his rejection if he so wishes to think of it.

thinking of it as well, jungmo speaks up and speaks his truth. “i know you really wanted to go to america but i’m glad you’ll still be here with me.”

“a bit selfish of you,” wonjin tsks but he doesn’t mean it, a sly smile sent sideways. “i’m glad i’ll still be with you too. i don’t know what i’d do without you.” mumbled quietly, jungmo’s heart goes warm at the confession.

but jungmo senses the shadow of doubt in that statement and it makes his eyebrows draw together. “hey.” he silently tugs on wonjin’s hand, halting the couple to stand in the middle of the cleared sidewalk. “i just want you to know that i sincerely wanted you to get into stanford. i know you think you’re too dependent on others but you don’t give yourself nearly enough credit, wonjin. i was never worried that you wouldn’t be able to make it on your own.”

maintaining eye contact that heats up the space between them, wonjin nods and mouths a comforting  _ i know.  _

heart slowly accelerating, jungmo takes the leap and asks what he’s been meaning to. “move in with me.”

wonjin’s eyes shoot up from his cocoa, blinking. “what?”

shoulders relaxing as his initial anxieties dissipate, jungmo speaks in concrete terms. “stay here. apply to stanford next year. move in with me. officially.”

“jungmo, i –” even if wonjin’s eyes are wavering at the haste of the proposal, jungmo has no doubt in his mind that wonjin will say – “yes.”

after an innocent sip, jungmo leans in close to wonjin’s face, mesmerized by the electric sparks in his eyes. cups bumping together, milk and cocoa sloshes over the lid onto the thin layer of snow below their feet. jungmo chuckles quietly and takes the second cup from wonjin’s clumsy hands, finally safe to swoop down for a chaste kiss. wonjin tastes like peppermint and cream. jungmo loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! consider leaving any of kudos, comments, or hmu on twitter @deuichas or at curiouscat.me/tongham


End file.
